


One Moment In Time

by SimplyBrooke



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBrooke/pseuds/SimplyBrooke
Summary: After falling off the balance beam, Kimberly receives news from the doctor that will change both her and Tommy's lives...forever. [Set during MMPR: "A Different Shade Of Pink"]
Relationships: Kimberly Hart & Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	One Moment In Time

_A/N: Hello readers!_

_Welcome to my latest story! This story is actually one that I have been toying with for a few years and, fun fact, I had actually done a story with this same premise about 12 years ago. Clearly, I didn't continue it and eventually deleted it, but the idea has always stuck with me!_

_I've always been a huge Tommy and Kimberly fan and was ready to try this story again!_

_Unlike the tv series, this story will be a lot darker and will take some raw and honest approaches to pregnancy and teen pregnancy. This story will also tie into some of the events in the series as well!_

_Anywho, this first chapter is really emotional and sees a little bit of Kimberly OOC, but also in character, just because I'm sure if teen Kimberly found out she was pregnant she would react the same way._

_Alright, well, enough babbling! I hope you enjoy the story! Please don't forget to leave a comment after, I love to hear from you!_

* * *

_**One Moment In Time** _

_Chapter 1: Unexpected News_

* * *

"You're pregnant."

They say that one single moment can change everything. In an instant, your whole life can be altered and nothing will ever be the same.

This was my moment.

Everything leading up to this moment had been a complete blur. One second, I was at Ernie's-far later than I should've been-and I was training for the Pan Global Games. Training for the biggest opportunity of my life. I was on the balance beam and everything became distorted as the room began to spin and…

" _Kim, no!"_

...everything went black.

The next thing I knew: I'm waking up in a hospital bed. I was hooked up to a number of machines and monitors, all out of sorts, my body pained and ached and my head was full of questions.

Luckily, it didn't take long for me to receive my answers. Apparently, I had fallen off the balance beam and hit my head. They were figuring it stemmed from exhaustion over training for the Pan Global Games. I had been found by Kat; a new girl to Angel Grove. I didn't even know she was at Ernie's. Lucky me for me she just so happened to be nearby.

There had been concern over me possibly having some kind of traumatic brain energy and so, they had ordered several different kinds of tests and scans to determine for sure. Ultimately, everything came back negative. I had done nothing too severe or long-term. As Dr. Jacobs had put it: "You might have a nagging headache for a few days and a nice bruise, but nothing permanent!"

He really should've concluded with: "To your head".

You know in medical dramas, when the Doctor's face becomes all grim, as the music turns melancholy and they approach the patient in a slow-telling-manner, that something crucial is about to happen?

Turns out, real-life isn't that far of a stretch. Minus the melancholy music.

As Dr. Jacobs finished his extensive overview of everything that happened and my head's current state; it happened. His face grew serious and he took in a breath. A slow, deep breath.

It was at that moment my stomach started to twist into knots. Everything about his composure screamed what he had to say next wouldn't be exactly good news.

"There is something else I need to discuss with you, Kimberly." Dr. Jacobs began, placing a _comforting_ hand upon mine. He was trying to choose his words carefully as to not upset me. But, it was too late. In those few seconds he held a pause, I had already ran through over a dozen or so "worse case scenarios" for what he was about to say. "You see, while we were viewing over your results from your various tests, well, my dear, there was something _else_ we came across."

He paused. Again. I could feel my heart quicken its pace as my eyes pleaded for him to just say what he needed to.

"You're pregnant."

As those words-those two simple words-left his mouth my body grew heavy and numb. I struggled to catch my breath. My heart started playing the drums with my chest as my stomach practiced its backflips.

"Pregnant?" Was all I could utter. The very word sounds almost foreign to me. I couldn't even begin to comprehend it.

"Yes. We would need to conduct a few more tests, but I would say you are about 4-6 weeks along." Dr. Jacobs explained further, pausing once more. This time, I believe he was offering me room to speak if needed. But, I had nothing. Despite a head full of questions, I couldn't form any words. He pressed on. "Now, I know, Kimberly, this is not the ideal situation for a girl your age and with everything going on but…"

His words slowly faded away as my own thoughts took precedence. It was like I was leaving my own body and having some kind of out-of-body experience.

Pregnant.

Pregnant?

I'm...pregnant? With a baby? This couldn't be. There had to be some mistake. There must be some mistake. Right?

I'm only seventeen. I still need to graduate high school and go to college. I'm supposed to be trying out for the Pan Global Games in just a few days! Hell, I'm the Pink Power Ranger. I'm a defender of good.

What does this mean, then? That I can't? I can't cause I'm...pregnant?

Nonononono...NO! This can't be happening. I refuse. I can't be pregnant. I won't. This will ruin everything. My life will be...ruined.

And Tommy? Oh, Tommy! How is he going to take this? Will he leave me? No-no, Tommy would never. But, he didn't ask for this. Neither of us did. We were safe. At least, we thought we were.

Oh god. Why? Why!?

I can't. I just can't! Please, no. This has to be some kind of dream.

I'm only pulled from my thoughts as Dr. Jacobs gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. He had been talking this entire time and I hadn't heard any of it. He would have to excuse me for my rudeness, but he did just drop a bombshell.

A life-altering bombshell.

"I know this is a lot to take in on top of everything you have already been through. I want to reassure you, that all the nurses and myself are here to answer any and all questions you might have." Dr. Jacobs said.

For the first time, I was able to formulate some kind of response. "I think I would just like to be left alone for now."

Dr. Jacobs gave an understanding nod as he gave my hand a final squeeze. "Of course, Kimberly." With those words, he collected his charts and made his way towards the room's entrance. Reaching for the door handle, Dr. Jacobs stopped, turning my way. "I know this is scary, Kimberly. Please don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything.

All I can do is nod in response, giving Dr. Jacobs the permission he needs to exit the room.

I wait until I hear the sound of the door latch before turning onto my side and drawing my knees close into my chest. I reach for the top edge of the hospital's thin comforter and pull it up just past my shoulders. My gaze resting absently out the room's window.

It isn't long before my emotions consume and I finally start to cry.

TBC…

* * *

_Next: Kimberly tells Tommy…_

* * *

_Don't forget to leave a comment!_


End file.
